


I'm Giving Up On You

by SpecificallySpock



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecificallySpock/pseuds/SpecificallySpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael dies and Gavin mourns.<br/>Make sure you're listening to Say Something while reading...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Giving Up On You

                “Michael?” Gavin whimpered.

                Something was wrong. Michael’s stare was blank, like he couldn’t see anything in front of him. The cardiac monitor let out a long beeeep and Gavin knew immediately what had happened. He stood from his chair beside the hospital bed so fast that it flew halfway across the room.

                “MICHAEL? MICHAEL? PLEASE, MICHAEL!” Gavin shook his best friend’s motionless body, tears forming in his eyes. “No. No. NO! MY BOY! MY LOVELY LITTLE BOY!” he sobbed into Michael’s shoulder.

                Nurses rushed into the room, trying to move Gavin.

                “No! No! That’s my best friend! That’s my Michael!” Gavin swatted at the people flooding the room.

                “Micool… Oh, God, Micool.”

                He felt like throwing up. All he could do was yell. His head was spinning and he was hyperventilating. Nurses were trying to calm him but he didn’t want to be calm. Michael was dead.

                He took another glimpse at the body lying in the hospital bed. From the collar of Michael’s shirt, Gavin could see the diamond pendant of the necklace he’d bought for him. He tore his off, the pendant being a creeper, and replaced it with Michael’s. He fastened it around his own neck, and vowed never to remove it.

                Gavin then realized; Michael had died staring into his eyes. He’d joked about how he wanted that to happen, but of course he didn’t mean it.

                “Team Nice Dynamite.” Gavin managed to choke out before running a hand through Michael’s hair and allowing the doctors to wheel him out.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to write while my eyes were drowning in tears... I'd been watching this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byvvoYfEwVI and got some sad thoughts in my mind so I wrote about it. hope you enjoyed! c:


End file.
